Comfort
by soverysesual
Summary: There are many things that Jack loves about the couch that sits in Liz Lemon's office. A Jack/Liz fic.


AN: Hi so this is a random Jack/Liz story that's been in my head all week. It's a combination of a breakup/comfort idea I had for my Liz Lemon RP on tumblr and my obsession with Jack using Liz's couch. I'm a strange person.

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this and review if you'd like to :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this no matter how hard I wish I did.

There are many things that Jack loves about the couch that sits in Liz Lemon's office.

He was surprised when he first saw it. How does such a large (and comfortable looking) couch fit in such a tiny office? His own couches, in both his office and his home, were no where close to the comfort level that Liz's couch reached.

Which is why he frequently found himself sneaking into her office and relaxing on it. He made sure that whenever he sought it's comfort, Liz would be out of the office for a long period of time. Sometimes he'd sleep on it if he knew she'd be out for a while. He'd even use it when she was in her office sometimes, usually to hide from a meeting or to help her with whatever she was working on. She didn't seem to mind that he used it, but then again Liz had no idea that he was using it as much as he did.

He often thought about why he loved that couch. For one reason, it was insanely comfortable. It had been used a lot over the years by Liz, exhausted writers, and cranky actors. It didn't feel like it was just there for looks, it felt like it was there to be sat on. It had soft cushions, not cold leather.

Jack loved it's smell, too. It smelled like Febreeze and comfort food, which reminded Jack of its owner. He often imagined Liz coming into her office with a box of takeout, ready to work on scripts, the aroma of the food enveloping the entire office, and then her quick attempt later on to hide the smell when she knew others might come in. The smell wasn't gross like one would expect, it was just, _comfortable._

But his favorite part had to be watching Liz work. If she let him use it while she was working, he would often find himself staring at her. She had a tendency to bite her lip while she wrote. Or she would be eating something. If Jack was in there working on something, Liz would try to snack as quietly as possible, but Jack could tell because she was a bit obvious about it.

This night was a whole different couch experience though. Liz had texted him earlier that evening, only saying that she and Criss had broken up. He immediately knew where she was, and told Sherry that he would probably be gone for the night for an emergency.

He opened her office door to find her laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks. She looked over at him, surprised.

"I brought you some Ben & Jerry's," he said, awkwardly. "I've seen and movies that when a woman goes through a break up, their best friend brings them Ben & Jerry's and then they talk about how men are evil. I'd rather not do the latter, but if you need to then I can oblige."

Liz chuckled through her tears and moved so that he could sit next to her. He had forgotten to get spoons, but luckily Liz had a few boxes of plastic silverware in her office. They shared the pint, his arm resting on the back of the couch as she leaned into his side.

"You got me the best flavor," she muttered happily, a shy smile on her face. "How did you know?"

He looked down at the carton and smiled.

"Oh come on, _Jimmy Fallon's Late Night Snack_ ? Not only is it NBC related, but it also contains chocolate covered potato chips. I know how much you love chips in random foods." Jack answered. Liz blushed a little. They quietly ate the ice cream for a while, Liz sniffled a couple of times, and Jack hugged her closer. "I'm sorry, Liz."

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"This is the most comfortable couch in the world. Of course you'd be here," he answered. She raised an eyebrow and he laughed a little. "Hey, it's where I would've gone." Liz raised another eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes..." he started. The secret was nearly out now, he might as well admit it. "Sometimes I come here when you're not around, and I lay on your couch and think. Or sleep. Or both." He said. She laughed.

"Seriously? That's all I'm good for then, huh, my awesome couch?" she joked. Jack tried to correct her and apologize, but she brushed it off. "No, no it's fine I'm only kidding." She cuddled closer to him, and he rested his head on top of hers. "Actually, I'm here because Criss had nowhere else to go, and I couldn't bear making him sleep on the streets or something."

"He has a van," Jack reminded her, but she rolled her eyes.

"Jack, that's for his business, I can't let him sleep there. Besides, it's all my fault. I was the one that ended it when there was really nothing wrong to begin with."

"What?" Jack was confused. He thought she was happier than ever with Criss. He also though that she would probably marry Criss in the end. For some reason, he didn't like thinking about that, but he refused to admit to himself the reason why.

"I don't know, I just wasn't really feeling it. Something felt wrong about us. So I ended it," Liz answered, quietly. She clearly felt guilty. Jack didn't say anything as her let her finish off the ice cream. She tossed the spoons and the empty carton on the ground and spread her legs out on the rest of the couch, putting an arm around Jack's stomach.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked her softly, his mouth moving against her hair. She nodded.

"Yeah. I will be," she said, and then got quiet again. Her breathing started to slow down, and so did his.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm probably going to fall asleep any moment now."

"Me too."

"Oh. It's just.."

"Yeah?"

"This is the most comfortable I think I've ever been."

"Yeah...me too."


End file.
